


1:31 am

by wangja (ohbirds)



Series: assorted [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, The Author Regrets Nothing, good boy jaebum, i cannot do sexy times, i miss those mf bangs, mark is an art major btw, nothing explicit don't get excited, rip youngjae's hair, tattoo artist youngjae, there's a blowjob in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbirds/pseuds/wangja
Summary: Jaebum gets tattoos and a boyfriend.





	1:31 am

**Author's Note:**

> a friend asked for "bad boy tattoo artist youngjae and good boy jaebum" and this happened. i didn't quite manage to capture the bad boy and good boy aspect but i hope this doesn't completely suck.
> 
> i'd like to thank disha for helping me out with this fic. thank you, babe <3

_“so what if i broke my arm, i’m still gonna do it!”_

-

The first time Jaebum gets a tattoo it’s Jackson’s fault.

Well, it’s kind of his fault too but blaming it on Jackson makes him feel a bit better about it.

When in doubt, blame Jackson. Huh, he should ask Mark to put that on a shirt.

It was Jackson’s idea. It’s always Jackson’s ideas that land him in situations like these.

For as long as Jaebum’s known Jackson, he treats his body like a temple. He’s the only person Jaebum knows who eats healthy, hits the gym daily, has amazing fashion sense and a ten-step skincare routine.

So when Jackson comes home with not one, but two tattoos, Jaebum is, needless to say, floored. Jackson was not the type of person to desecrate a temple with marks and needless ornaments. He didn’t even have piercings, unlike the rest of them. Him getting two tattoos at once was extreme.

“They’re for mom and dad. It’s their birth dates,” Jackson explains. Ah, the numbers made sense now.

That’s how Jaebum meets Youngjae, Jackson’s (first and favorite) tattoo artist. Tall, lean with muscle, dark hair that fell into his face, moles, an infectious laugh and a sunny disposition, _and wow so many tattoos_ , Choi Youngjae was a catch and so much more.

When Jackson tries something, he wants all of them to do it. Followed by Jackson, Mark, Yugyeom, Bambam and Jinyoung all get tattoos. Jinyoung took a lot of convincing (Jackson must have promised him all sorts of kinky sexual favors to get him to agree) but when he walked in with a bandage on his shoulder, Jaebum was sold.

It takes a lot of courage (liquid; apparently it hurt less when you were drunk; Bambam’s words) but Jaebum finally makes his way to the parlor, one hand holding the tattoo design Mark had kindly drawn out for him and the other clutching Mark’s hand for support.

“You ready?” asks Mark, after Jaebum has spent several minutes staring at the window of the parlor. He’s still holding the other boy’s hand.

Jaebum nods, and taking a deep breath, lets go.

-

Somewhere between the third and fourth time, things happen.

Youngjae smiling wickedly at Jaebum visibly squirming at the sight of the tattoo machine.

Jaebum finding himself studying the ink on Youngjae’s skin, making the other boy flush with the intensity of his gaze.

Youngjae stopping to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly when the pain got too much.

Hands looking for an excuse to touch each other; always lingering a fraction too long.

Light banter turns into blatant flirting.

The boundaries start to blur.

It’s only a matter of time before something gives.

-

The fifth time, along with the sexual tension between them, Jaebum breaks his wrist, gets his dick sucked and makes a confession of love. _In that exact order_.

“So what if I broke my arm, I’m still gonna do it!” Jaebum’s doped up on morphine and sitting on Youngjae’s lap in the studio. He’s a little hazy about how he got there, but he’s in Youngjae’s arms and his lap is nice to sit on and that’s all that matters.

Youngjae explains to him how he can’t get a tattoo on his arm while it heals. He looks fucking hot in that black sleeveless top, toned arms covered in ink on display, begging to be touched. Jaebum's eyes land on the mole in the dip between his collarbones. He wants to kiss it.

“Understand?” Why is Youngjae still talking?

Jaebum reaches up and tugs his shirt down, exposing his chest. “Do me here.”

Youngjae’s face does this thing; the thing where it goes through many expressions before settling into one. He smirks, “How about I just _do_ you?”

Jaebum blinks, wondering if he heard the other boy right. Youngjae’s expression flickers, showing uncertainty and before he can change his mind, Jaebum blurts, “Yes please.”

Youngjae gives him the best (his first) blowjob of his life, mindful of his wrist the entire time, and makes him see stars. Jaebum tries to reciprocate, but Youngjae stops him, “Next time, maybe, when you’re not hurt” and pulls him into his arms instead.

He can’t feel his legs, and they’re both sweaty and he can feel his wrist start to throb; the morphine’s wearing off.

He lifts his head and looks at Youngjae. God, how was this man so gorgeous? “Go out with me.”

Youngjae laughs, his hair in a disarray, courtesy of Jaebum’s hands holding onto it for dear life when his brains were being sucked out through his dick, and pulls in Jaebum for a kiss. “I thought you’d never ask.”

-

The seventh time, they’re in bed, discussing what to do for their third anniversary. Jaebum’s tracing Youngjae’s tattoos with his fingertips, committing their shape to memory, despite having done so many times over the years. He never gets tired of appreciating the ink on his boyfriend’s skin, appreciating the history and meaning behind each one.

“Let’s get matching tattoos.” Jaebum agrees, because he’s in love with this man and would do anything for him.

Youngjae brings over a piece of paper from his work desk, and places it in front of Jaebum.

“1:31 am?” Jaebum looks at him.

That’s when Youngjae takes his hands into his own, looks into his and says the words Jaebum will remember and cherish for the rest of his life.

“It was 1:31 am when I first realized I loved you.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> it's after 1 am here. i should be asleep but i'm here writing about gays in love and tattoos. 
> 
> this is my first shot at 2jae. i tried to write their dynamics as well as i could, i hope i didn't completely fail. i'm still not satisfied by this, maybe i'll come back to edit this later.
> 
> also, i'm really thankful for the feedback i received on my previous fic. i love it when you guys enjoy my fics, it makes me happy <3
> 
> happy reading! xo


End file.
